TE DEBO LA VIDA
by ALE2000
Summary: PRIMER FANFIC! Gato decide irse de vacaciones indefinidas a España y se encuentra con cierta gata q le moverá el piso al pobre felino. GATOxKITTY
1. Prólogo

**HOLA, ESTE ES MI PRIMER FIC Y BUENO ES LO Q ESTA PENSANDO GATO MIENTRAS MIRA A KITTY DORMIR Y SE DA CUENTA D Q ELLA ES LA UNICA RAZON D SU FELICIDAD ASI Q OJALA LES GUSTE**

**Prólogo:**

Era solo una noche más, aunque el día haya sido duro todavía teníamos fuerzas para hacerlo, para besarnos y acariciarnos como si no nos hubiéramos visto en años, aunque pasemos casi todo el día juntos; me gustaba sentirla cerca y sentirla ronronear cerca de mi pecho, me gustaba besarla y sentir su respiración en mi cuello, me gustaba sentir sus patas aferrarse al pelo de mi espalda mientras yo besaba su cuello, me gustaba cuando decía mi nombre entre suspiros y me gustaba verla sonreírme en las mañanas al despertar; todo en ella me gustaba y sabia q la amaría hasta la muerte pues ella había cambiado totalmente mi vida. Antes la idea de vivir con alguna hembra me parecía lejana, solo pensaba en hacerlo y en irme la mañana siguiente; pero al conocerla conocí la vida en convivencia, en familia. Ella siempre se veía tranquila mientras dormía, como si no hubiera razón alguna para preocuparse; pero al comienzo de nuestra relación ella siempre se quedaba despierta casi toda la noche y me acuerdo de q cuando le pregunté ella me dijo q tenía miedo d despertar y no encontrarme, y también me acuerdo d q ella rió cuando le dije q yo tenía miedo de despertar y darme cuenta de q ella solo era un sueño. No era mentira eso, yo me aterraba al imaginar en q solo soñaba, en q despertaría en cualquier momento y ella no estaría a mi lado; la necesitaba y yo solo quería q cada segundo de su vida fuera a mi lado- Kitty apoyó su cabeza en mi hombro y siguió dormida, yo la miro y sonrío- ella me hacía feliz y yo a ella, me rio de mí mismo al pensar en q yo la extraño incluso cuando ella va al baño, pues para mí es un minuto menos sin Kitty. Sé q ella piensa en una familia, lo sé porque cada vez q ella ve a alguna gata con mininos ella sonríe, pero jamás pensé en tener hijos, tengo miedo de esa idea; mis amigos cuentan lo q hacen sus hijos y siempre se les escapa una sonrisa al hablar de sus hijos, sí, tienen razón, no debe ser tan malo tener familia, yo seré capaz de robar o "pedir prestado" el doble de cosas para mantenerlos y darles una vida feliz.

-¿En q piensas Gato?

-En q te amo y q te debo todo

-¿Todo?

-Sí, Te debo la vida.


	2. Una buena charla

**Gracias por los dos comentarios que me mandaron, bueno al comienzo pensaba hacer un solo fic pero gracias a Teresa lo continuaré. También gracias a Bellísima17. -Ningún personaje me pertenece, le pertenece a dreamworks (por qué tenemos que hacer esto?)**

**CAPITULO 1: "Una buena charla"**

:

Estaba sentado sobre el tejado de Shrek pensando en todo lo ocurrido en el día, ya por sí eran raros los días con Shrek (¡no todos los días conoces a un ogro casado con un princesa y a un burro casado con una dragona con un montón de burridragones mutantes!)pero hoy aparecieron muchos más ogros y se pusieron a celebrar no sé qué, pero al final me cayeron bien, son buenos fiesteros. Como se quedaron hasta tarde decidieron quedarse a acampar cerca del pantano, hay más o menos 20 ogros (entre ellos uno que otro niño) y no puedo evitar fijarme en que son familias muy armoniosas y cariñosas, tal vez algún día me decida a hacer ese paso, pero será un día muy, muy lejano.

-¡HOLA! ¡TIERRA HABLANDO A GATO!

-¡¿Qué quieres Burro?!

-Te he estado llamando hace 5 minutos y tú no te mueves, ¿te pasa algo?, tienes cara de perro pateado… (por mucho que deteste admitirlo ese burro me lee como un libro)

-No me pasa nada Burro, solo pienso en cosas…

-¿Me cuentas? (chismoso…)

-(no, no, NO!) Si…- me bajo del techo y me siento sobre su lomo- Burro… ¿Cómo soportas tener una familia tan… numerosa?- Burro pone cara pensativa.

-Creo q es porque los amo y quiero lo mejor para ellos, al tener una familia nunca te sientes solo, algún día experimentaras esa sensación, es como un deber que cumplo con mucho gusto… ¿Y tú ya conociste a alguien especial?

-(en ese momento me llegó a la mente un par de ojos azules y me puse un poco melancólico)

-Am… no creo que no… (Tenía que hacer esa pregunta…)

-Pues te digo algo… cuando la encuentres, NO LA DEJES IR

-(Casi sordo por el grito de Burro) Ok, ya entendí… no grites…

-Solo te decía, bueno; ya me tengo que ir con mi familia, mis hijos ya tienen sueño; buenas noches.

-Cuídate –le dije despidiéndome con la mano. Me decidí volver a casa, pero en el camino no pude evitar recordar la última vez que vi a Kitty…

**FLASHBACK: **

Gato estaba besando apasionadamente a Kitty mientras cerraba la puerta de uno de los cuartos del bar para gatos, él acostó a Kitty sobre la cama y se puso sobre ella acariciándola suavemente mientras escuchaba los suaves gemidos de la gata; pero él no contó con que él mismo diría algo que lo hiso echarse para atras…

-Te amo, Kitty…

Ese "Te amo" hizo que Gato cayera en la conclusión de que en verdad la quería, no solo eso, LA AMABA, y no quería hacerle daño a ella, él no servía para las relaciones, no en ese momento. Él dejó de besarla y se sentó al lado de ella, confundida, ella se sentó a su lado. Él la miró triste y dijo:

-No quiero hacerte daño, yo te amo y… porque te amo no quiero estar contigo…- Kitty lo miró y bajó la mirada, apenada – Tú eres diferente a las demás gatas, eres hermosa, lista, hábil e independiente… No soportaría verte herida...

Ella solo lo miró seriamente, Gato cerró sus ojos esperando algún reclamo o golpe, pero ella solo le sonrió y le dijo:

- Ok. Ojalá algún día nos volvamos a ver Gato Con Botas…

-Él la miró y la abrazó, ella le correspondió el abrazo y el beso que le dio después; los dos salieron de la habitación y se despidieron como buenos amigos. De ahí no la vio más.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK.**

Tal vez deba volver a España por unos cuantos días para ver a sus amigos, a su madre y posiblemente a ella.

**TARAAANNN! Les gusto? Lo tengo q admitir, m i hermana me ayudo con lo del flashback ya que ella sabe más de estas "revelaciones de sentimientos" que yo (demasiadas novelas, creo). Bueno espero los reviews. Gracias!**


	3. Viaje y Sueño

**AQUÍ TENGO OTRO FIC DE MI HISTORIA, GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS. TERESA: DE NADA, TENIA QUE RECONOCERTE POR SER MI PRIMERA CRÍTICA, Y SI, MIS HERMANAS (TANTO LA MENOR COMO LA MAYOR) TIENEN UNA VIDA SENTIMENTAL MAS ACTIVA, JAJAJAJA, GRACIAS POR DECIRME QUE SOY UNA BUENA ESCRITORA . KATARINA: AH!, ME PUSE A SALTAR EN UN PIE AL VER QUE TU HABIAS LEIDO MI FIC, GRACIAS POR TU REVIEW!**

**CAPITULO 2: "Viaje y Sueño"**

Al día siguiente me levanté temprano para empacar unas cosas e irme a despedir de Shrek, Burro y los demás. Cuando llegué no vi al ogro, entré a la casa por la ventana y vi a Fiona cortando vegetales en la cocina, se veía molesta, pero tenía que despedirme:

-Am… ¿Fiona? (dije con voz temblorosa, si no es bueno enojar a una mujer furiosa, peor sería enojar a una ogra furiosa…)

-¡¿Qué quieres Gato?! (me tapé las orejas con mis manos al oír el grito, ¿cuántas veces tengo que decir que los gatos tenemos oídos sensibles?)

-Nada, solo que te quería decir que hoy me voy de viaje a España por un tiempo, les estaré escribiendo… ¿Sabes dónde está Shrek?

-¿Te refieres al ogro malhumorado con el que me casé? (dijo clavando el cuchillo en la tabla de picar, yo trague seco)

-Am… Sí, creo que sí.

-Pues está en algún lugar del bosque… creo, no lo sé, no me importa…

-Pues ya me despido, adiós Fiona… (me quería ir lo más rápido posible, antes de que desquite conmigo o peor… me obligue a escuchar sus quejas, eso lo detesto)

Fui caminando por el bosque hasta que olí algo que me hiso saber el paradero de Shrek, un ogro, por más que lo intente, nunca deja de ser o oler como un ogro. Seguí el olor y lo encontré renegando con Burro a su lado, me puse a su lado y dije:

-¿Tan rápido y ya lo echaste a perder? (lo miré con falsa severidad y me reí un poco)

-Al menos tengo algo que echar a perder… (auch, golpe bajo)

-¿Eso fue una indirecta?

-Tómalo como quieras…

-Entonces sí fue una indirecta... tú Burro que piensas?

-Yo digo que Shrek le pida perdón a Fiona por lo he hiso…

-¡¿Qué?!, yo no le voy a pedir disculpas, ella debería disculparse…

-Amigo, si sé de mujeres, y créeme, sí sé, el macho debe pedir perdón por todo, aunque la hembra haya sido la culpable (lo aprendí de experiencia)

-No lo haré…

-Ojalá te guste dormir afuera… Ah sí, me quería despedir de ustedes porque hoy me voy a España por unos días… Así que Adiós.

–¿Por cuánto tiempo te vas?

-No lo sé Burro. Solo sé que me tengo que ir ahora…

-Bueno adiós.

–Adiós Shrek, adiós Burro.

Llegué al muelle ya de noche, logré colarme por un barco que llevaba mercadería a no sé qué parte de España, pero ya vería como llegar, tengo buenos contactos. Me fui a una esquina de la zona de equipaje del barco y acomodé algunas mantas que traía en mi morral, me acomodé y logré dormirme, soñé raro.

**Sueño de Gato: **Estaba caminando por un desierto completamente desolado, no sabía dónde estaba y sentía frío, buscaba a alguien pero no sabía a quién. De pronto vio a su alrededor a Shrek con su familia y a Burro y su familia. También escuchó todo lo que le habían dicho acerca de una familia, de lo bueno que era, el cariño que compartían, etc. Las voces se volvieron cada vez más fuertes hasta el punto de que él se agachó y bajó sus orejas tratando de no oírlos. De pronto todas las voces callaron y se encontró solo de nuevo, tenía que encontrarla, era importante. Siguió caminando buscándola, aunque no sabía a quién. De pronto vio un par de destellos azules a lo lejos, pero cuando se acercó lo suficiente esos ojos azules se volvieron rojos y vio a la oca gigante pero mucho más atemorizante y enorme, el se quedo inmóvil y la oca abrió su boca y lo iba a tragar y…

En eso Gato despertó con un grito y se tuvo que esconder para que no lo encontraran los trabajadores del barco al escuchar el grito. Cuando se fueron Gato se acurrucó en otro lado y siguió durmiendo.

**OJALÁ LES HAYA GUSTADO, ACTUALIZARÉ LO MÁS PRONTO POSIBLE, CUÍDENSE!**


End file.
